Gemini
by Ayamelynn
Summary: Ah love. Incest has always been a encoured practice among the gods. So what happens when the virgin goddess falls for her more flamboyent brother? R&R Plez SEQUEL UP! Look for Mischief!
1. An Uncomfortable Night

**ARTEMIS**

AN UNCOMFORABLE NIGHT

I woke up because an arm snaked around my waist. I turned in horror toward the offender and was stuck be instant relief that it was only Apollo my twin. I turned back attempting to regain my slumber. It was shortly after I had fallen asleep that he decided to poke me. Angrily facing him again, only to find him still blissfully in slumber. Losing my temper as I am known to do when my brother is involved I smacked him in the face, he didn't even flinch. Hating how he can sleep through anything I reached my hand between us to find the offending member and shove it quite roughly out of the way, when I realized which member it was and instantly removed my hand. I blushed slightly embarrassed and tried to get out of bed. I was unsuccessful because Apollo grip was stronger than chains and so I resigned myself to a very uncomfortable night.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Apollo, wake up"

"Five more minutes Artemis." He half moaned, half whined.

"Not a moment more. You're crushing your baby sister" to emphasis my point I whimpered slightly and wriggled beneath him.

He laughed at my stab at weakness but rolled off me mercifully. I rose instantly taking in the sight of my brother lying in the rumpled sheets of my bed. _By the gods he's beautiful. WHAT! Where did that come from? He's my brother!_ Apollo having noticed the flash of both confusion and embarrassment across my face sat up terribly amused.

"What the matter Arti?" he practically purred at me

Raising my brows at the use my childhood nickname that I no longer responded to, and spoke. "I'm sorry were you referring to me?" I began preparing to get on my high horse. "I, Artemis the goddess of the hunt and the very moon itself!"

"Oh shut up Artemis, your being brat!" Apollo returned to my rant launching himself off of my bed. "Keep that up and I won't sleep with you anymore."

I opened my mouth to his extreme irritation and then smirked. "Is that a promise big brother?" I asked fluttering my lashes. What happened next is still out of my realm of understanding. Apollo approached me with a defiant gleam in his eye and I met it readily. Grabbing my arm and yanking me to him he claimed my lips. His action did nothing for the improper thoughts that I had already been thinking. Lost in his kiss I vaguely thought about the prospect of claiming him as me own when all too soon it was over. Releasing me, he smirked before walking out my door without a backward glance. My knees felt shaky, so I lowered myself into the nearest couch and touched my lips. After a brief moment of longing my eyes turned to rage. Rising to my feet I left the room to have my revenge.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Conscience: She did not create these fabulous characters.**

**Leigh: I don't have to say that, the guys who came up with this stuff have been dead forever**

**Conscience: Don't be a brat it was for practice.**

**Leigh: Anyway I would love if you would review. **

**Conscience: It's her first solo fanfic.**

**Leigh: Don't say that.**

**Conscience: But it's true. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames plez.**

**Leigh: I'm gentle.**

**Conscience: *pats head* Yes. Yes you are.**


	2. Apollo's Trial

**APOLLO**

APOLLO'S TRIAL

I left Artemis' room trying to contain my laughter. The look on her face was priceless and it seems that kissing is still the most effective way of silencing women. I finally made my way to my room and flopped down on the bed. Gazing at my ceiling I wondered what had possessed me to sleep with Artemis at all. Thinking back on it I was mostly likely because I rarely see my baby sister. Our schedules don't exactly agree with each other. We are night and day. My musings were beginning to put me to sleep when I heard angry footsteps coming down the corridor. It would seem that Artemis has come to exact her revenge. Only it wasn't my fiery tempered twin but the fiery Athena.

"Hello, lovey. Did you want something?"

"Two things actually. Though I wonder if I'll get what I want."

"Anything for you, dear one what is it?"

" One of these." At that moment she was on top of me and locked with my lips in kiss.

"All you had to do was ask." I replied kissing her again before snuggling her under my arm.

"Well since that's all I have to do. I have a question." I was unable to see her face as I was playing with her hair but I could hear slight irritation in her tone.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"Well I was just wondering if you intended to make me wait all night for you. Considering that we had a date last night."

"Oh. By the gods I had forgotten all about that, can you ever forgive me?"

"Well that depends."

"On?" I urged her. Though I never found out what it was. Hermes entered my room. I was about to shoo him away when he showed me the message. The only person who sends messages is my father Zeus, edicts really. I waved him in though I refused to rise for my younger brother.

"She is gonna be pissed when I tell her that not only did you just roll out of…

"Athena could excuse us." I interrupted Hermes before he got me in trouble.

"You'll tell me later?" She asked leaving the room.

"Of course." I winked at her and then returned my attention to Hermes. "What was that you were saying Hermes."

"Just that Artemis and Father are waiting for you in the throne room. And she is gonna be pissed when I tell her that after you kissed her you fell into bed with Athena. Who do you think you think you are Ares?"

"You'll say no such thing. And why are they waiting for me?"

"Well for your trial of course."

_Trial! She wouldn't. She would. But she shouldn't be that angry with me. I only kissed her it is what I do, and she was being so annoying. How else should I have shut her up? _ I was running through the possibilities of the extent of Artemis' revenge when Hermes interrupted my musings.

"You really shouldn't keep him waiting Apollo. You know how he gets." He laughed himself out of my room after that. I got out of bed and headed for the throne room. It shouldn't be too hard to get my father to get rid of this silly trial business. I am after all I am his favorite son. When the throne room was in sight I saw Artemis sitting on our father's arm rest of his throne. Yeah well if I was his favorite son she was just his favorite. No one else was allowed anywhere near it. I could hear him murmuring something of reassurance. I couldn't hear that well because I haven't fully entered the room. When I did my father instantly acknowledged my presence.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself? Molesting your twin."

"Molesting?! Is that what she told you! Really Artemis, molestation. It was just a kiss dear, honestly don't over react."

"I'm a virgin goddess you jerk. It was rape as far as I'm concerned." She thunder at me under the guise of disgust. Luckily I can read her better than anyone else. And it isn't disgust she feels for me but longing. How cute, I had always hoped that she would reconsider this chastity nonsense but I never would have guess I would get to be the object of her affections.

"Wow. Calling him a jerk is the understatement of the century." The uninvited voice of Athena stated bitterly. "What I would call him I can't say in front of our father."

"Really Apollo, this is the kind of thing I expect from Ares not you. Were you involved with both your sister and Athena? Wow you really have a thing for what you can't have." My father stated shaking his head.

"Why is everyone talking about me?" The arrogant voice of the god of war queried

"Ares!" The excited voice of Artemis … wait Artemis? My virgin goddess sister runs into the open arms of that ….. that lecher! It was disgusting to watch and not only because she is my twin but because I am standing trial for molesting her! And she embraces him as though they have a date or something.

"Sorry I'm late Lune." He excused himself. "But it seems that someone else kissed you first. I suppose I'll have to settle for the second.

"My brother would be the culprit. I wanted it to be you." She became sullen again almost instantly. "Father, you promised. Anyone who took away my celibacy against my wishes would be punished. Punish Him!"

"Now Artemis"

"Daddy! You promised."

She didn't even wait to see the sentence. After her finally plea she took Ares' hand and left the room confident that Zeus would take care of everything. She was right.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Conscience: There, another chapter finished.**

**Leigh: I really hope they like it. It took 4ever.**

**Conscience: That my dear is what reviews are for.**

**Leigh: You will review won't you? **

**Conscience: Of course they will. That the only way they can tell you how great you are**

**Leigh: If you say so.**

**Conscience: She is working very hard.**

**Leigh: *blushes*Conscience!**


	3. The Aftermath

**APOLLO**

AFTERMATH

I was furious with Artemis and would have followed her if my father hadn't been bearing down on me. I turned back toward him to see him seething.

"Apollo you are confined to your room until I can come up with a sentence fit for your crime."

"Father, honestly. Can't we just skip the sentencing? You know a 'let's not and say we did'. It's not like she'll notice. Ares will be keeping her busy. Surely we don't have to keep up this charade."

"Dismissed!" he yelled and diapered in a cloud (more like a puff) of smoke.

I walked back to my room, slammed the door, and collapsed where my bed should have been and connected with the hard floor. After standing I surveyed my room only to find that all the furniture was gone. I cursed at the childish antics of my furniture thief only to hear laughter of Hermes behind me.

"Is this your prank boy?!"

"Well I did it but I can't take full credit. Can I sweets?" another puff of blue green smoke and Eris appeared.

"I hope Ares will forgive me. But I really couldn't resist. Artemis was so upset. I had to take revenge for her."

"And when this little lady asked for my help I couldn't resist."

"You will return my things RIGHT NOW!!!!!" I thundered at them.

"Artemis has them." They chorused and disappeared

I attempted to leave my room only to be flung into the rear wall of my apartments. Rubbing my head I remember that I had been remanded. I couldn't leave my room unless summoned. I rose and walked into the one of my closets. Feeling for the lever on the wall behind my robes, it clicked its release and reveled my hideaway. I walked inside and closed the door. I would just have to wait until father thought of a punishment.

**ARTEMIS**

Ares and I walked along the courtyard after I left Apollo to face Daddy alone. Ares is still holding my hand even though we have nothing more than a sibling love for one another. We understand each other. Which is why I asked for his help with my Apollo situation. We were walking in a comfortable silence when he pulls me to a bench to sit down. I stretch out on the bench and put my head in his lap and stare up at him expectantly.

He strokes my hair a bit before speaking. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"After you tell me when my name became Lune."

"You're the one who said that I had to pretend to be your lover. So I gave you a pet name, deal with it. And stop changing the subject. Now, what exactly happened this morning?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I only asked because you've never called me that before." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine. I was having _one of those_ mornings and he was pushing all of my buttons. And it didn't help that his hard on poked me last night!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. This always happened when I talk to Ares, I talk too much.

"His what?" Ares asked trying desperately not to laugh.

"His manhood! Now drop the subject. The point is that he kissed me without my consent and he'll pay for it."

"I thought you liked him."

"I do, he is my twin of course I like him." Another eyebrow. "Okay, okay. I like him a lot but he kissed me for all the wrong reasons."

"Agreed. But out of curiosity what would be the right ones?"

I never got a chance to answer, thank Zues. Hermes and Eris came skipping down the path grinning mischievously. Finding us easily they waited for someone to ask what they had done. I looked up at Ares and he shrugged.

"All right you two what have you done now?" I asked irritated.

"Guess!" They chorused.

I sighed, glancing to Ares for help. He addressed Eris directly. "What have you done?"

"I …uh…um…well you see…" She stammered.

"We play a prank on Apollo." Hermes answered rescuing Eris.

"What prank?" I asked intrigued.

"Well all of his furniture is gone." Eris answered

"Why did you do that? He's already going to be punished."

"Father confined him to his room. So he is now incredible uncomfortable."

I fell back on Ares' lap. This isn't what I wanted at all. I had already told father what his punishment must be. The trial and everything else was merely a formality. I was so frustrated, that angry tears streaked down my face. The only thing I had wanted was a little drama. Not torture him, at least not until his punishment. I would have to fix this, and apologize. No one is to torture, prank, or otherwise torment my twin except for me.

"Put it all back." I order with a commanding tone.

"But Artemis…" Eris and Hermes whined

"Now."

They left after that. Though I'm not sure if it was what I said or something Ares did but I didn't care. I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Conscience: This is interesting.**

**Leigh: It's too bad this is a Apollo & Artemis thing I could totally see Artemis & Ares together.**

**Conscience: That maybe something to ask your readers.**

**Leigh: Okay. **

**Conscience: Umm…aren't you going to ask them?**

**Leigh: Right! What do you guys think? Ares& Artemis? I'll write it if you like the idea.**

**Conscience: Please review and put your answer there.**

**Leigh: Yea. Let me know. Thanx in advance. **


	4. Punishment

**ZUES**

PUNISHMENT

I condemned my son to his room at his sister's request and went off to find Aphrodite. She would know if my suspicions about Artemis are true. I found her in her courtyard with my daughter Persephone.

"I just don't understand! He wants nothing to do with me. He kidnaps me, begs my father's permission to keep me, and then he has never even eaten a meal with me. Much less expressed the so called love he has for me. But he won't allow me to stay with my mother. What was the point?"

"Now, now dear don't fret, maybe you two just need so more time. You know how it is down there I'm surprised that you manage to survive."

"Well My father could end it. I wish I knew what I did to make him hate me."

"You think I hate you?" I asked finally letting my presence be known.

"Father.. I .. didn't mean…I have to go. Later Di." She left in a swirl of leaves and petals.

"That was rude. And if you're here for a booty call I'm not in the mood."

"Ignoring that outburst. I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Is my daughter in love?"

"That depends on which one you mean. You have a lot of daughters you know. Both moral and immortal, so you'll have to be a little more specific." She smirked at me as though she had just insulted me. I allowed her to continue thinking this.

"Artemis. I'm sure that you heard about this morning's events. So does she love him or does she take more after Hera then I would like?"

"Yes I did hear about that but I thought it was a rumor, I mean who would have ever guessed those to kids would end up together?" I rose my eyebrows at her, she had again avoided my question. "Look I don't know. I have no control over those virginal, unfeminine, childish goddesses. Until they lose their virginal status, I am useless in their affairs."

"Aphrodite, useless. I never thought I hear you utter those words. Are you sure you can't do anything?"

"I will ask my son what he knows; he and Apollo can be quite chummy. Perhaps he has insight into Artemis' behavior." Bringing her fingers to her lips she whistled for her son and he appeared in a very unmanly cloud of magenta. Fully formed the young man kneeled before his mother respectfully.

"What is your wish mother? I will do my best to grant it." Eros recited his normal greeting. Despite his parentage Eros was one of the most well behaved children on Olympus. Any mischief he got into was at his mother's bidding.

"Raise my son; you serve your mother well. All I need is some information."

"What kind of information do you require mother?" Eros standing at his full height towers over his mother in her lounged position. His eyes are fixed on her and he seems to be unaware of my presence. I choose not to take offense as long as he is useful in the area where his mother was not.

"Apollo your friend, did you have any interactions with his twin during the time you spent with him?"

"It was limited. Artemis fears us, her resolve in her purity wavers. She fears that if she is too close to us we will be able to influence her. I attempted to put her at ease but she only fears me more now. Apollo said not to take it personally. She is not very social with men. I hope this information was satisfactory to you mother." He bowed again and I find myself envious of his devotion to his mother, so naturally the action irritates me.

"Tell me boy, is that all that you know or are you just as useless as your mother?" I asked in a slightly raised voice. His reaction surprised me.

"I do not respond well to insults Sir. And perhaps if you treated your children better they would respect you as I do my mother. That is all I know Sir because I would never deny my mother anything that she asked of me. And I resent the implication that I or my mother are useless, and would highly recommend that you watch your tongue Sir because you unlike your daughter are subject to my power. So try behave Sir or I will see to it that you fall in love with Medusa." After he finished his rant he returned his mother. "If that is all you require mother, I shall take my leave."

Aphrodite nodded blankly giving her son permission to leave us. He did so instantly, but instead of the magenta smoke he arrived in he vanished in an enormous cloud of black smoke with hints of red lightning. I then struck Aphrodite across the face.

"You will do well to teach that brat some manners." I turned on my heeled and left her on the ground where she belonged.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Hey Guys it's just me this update. Conscience is a bit tied up at the moment. I do have a small request though. Please vote in poll. I am suffering from major writer's block and I need inspiration from you my readers. I need you to vote. *gets down on knees* Please, please vote. *Hears loud sound and turns to look* **

**Conscience: HOW COULD YOU!?!?**

**Leigh: Conscience! Your hear I'm so glad that you were able to come. I was just telling everyone…**

**Conscience: You made him hit her. How could you? *tears up* You know better.**

**Leigh: I promise she will be avenged.**

**Conscience: *Shakes her fist * Please review so she will understand that this violence is unnecessary.**

**Leigh: Umm…. In cause I die it has been a pleasure.**

**Conscience: You are coming with me. *grabs ear***

**Leigh: Ow…ow. Bye.**


	5. Amusement

**ERIS**

AMUSMENT

It has been four weeks since the infamous trial of Apollo, and I have made it my personal pleasure to spread rumors embellishing the story each time I told it. I was actually in the middle of telling some water nymphs "exactly" how it happened when a shadowy figure scared them away. I turned and wished that I could run too.

"Hello master." I greeted Ares with a bow. "How may I serve you today?"

"So Apollo tried to seduce Artemis uh? Funny that isn't what she told me." His tone was disapproving but his face was lightly amused. This telling combination assured me that he was pleased with my work. I internally relaxed, even though I am the goddess of chaos all of my work must be to Ares satisfaction. So I aim to please.

"Just adding some flare to the scandal. It is what I do best."

"Yes well I hope you managed to remember that I will be visiting my father in the underworld and you are not to get into unnecessary trouble while I am away."

"Of course I wouldn't dream of causing trouble."I responded a little too sweetly trying to cover my sarcasm.

"Eris!" All he said was my name and I regretted my actions.

"Allow me to rephrase. What I meant to say is that I only planned to do as you have already found me while you were away. Please convey my greetings to your father."

"Much more like it. I will return in four days. If I extended my stay I will inform you." With that he was gone.

"Wow harsh. Does he always do that when he leaves?" Hermes asked coming from his hiding place behind a tree.

"Yes and this is the first time I've ever had an audience."

"I didn't mean to intrude, not much anyway. I was going to surprise you. When he was finished I was going to ask for your help."

"With what?" I asked my interests peaked

"Come on dear, and I'll show you."

I followed him in to the grand hall and down several corridors until we reached Apollo's room. I hung back for a moment. I remembered Ares warning. Picking on Apollo would get Artemis angry and cause _unnecessary trouble_. Ares would return and I would be punished.

"What's wrong?" Hermes asked me coming back to where I was frozen.

"I just don't think picking on Apollo is a good idea." He glanced at me with a bemused expression. "Artemis got upset last time and I can't risk angering Ares right now."

"Well that would be relevant if I brought you here to cause trouble. I brought you here to watch trouble." He smirked at me because it was my turn to look bemused. "I brought you here to watch the fireworks. Athena has decided to confront Apollo on his behavior. All fruit of his efforts I assure you, which was difficult to do considering that he was confined for the first few days."

"Athena's in there talking to Apollo? But I don't hear anything."

Hermes nodded at my assessment of the silence on the other side of the door. He frowned slightly and then he made the corridor glow. Embarrassing as it is I was surprised when Hermes pulled me _through__ the door and I mean__ through_ the fibers of the mahogany wood. Inside I didn't see Apollo groveling before Athena like I had expected. What I did see was a god and goddess wrapped around one another lip locked. To our great amusement they seemed oblivious to our presence. I turned to Hermes to speak and he put his finger to my lips and then I understood. They could still hear us and if I spoke they might see us. I tugged on Hermes and pulled him back through the mahogany wood. As we floated silently down corridor I spotted Eros. He seemed to be headed to Apollo's room. I considered stopping him but I decided that he could figure it out on his own.

**EROS**

I noticed Olympus' most predictable couple, whether or not they were aware of it or not, floating away from Apollo's room. I needed to talk to him about the _incident _as the inhabitants of Olympus have dubbed it. My mother seems desperate to get information on it. I won't deny my mother anything that is in my power to give her. So I knocked on Apollo's door. I heard slight mutterings on the other side. One set from Apollo and the other from a goddess, Athena if my ears didn't deceive me.

"Can I help you?" Apollo asked through his door.

"No, but perhaps I can help you my friend." I replied

"Who is it?" Athena asked very close to the door I assume.

"It's just Cuball. No one special." He says this as he opens the door and embraces me.

"I hate that name. Why in the seven hells do you insist on calling me that even in our adulthood?" I laugh at the state of Athena. Her robes are disheveled and it looks as if she might be under my power. I flex my abilities, and get nothing for my efforts. She noticed my attempt and giggled fixing the last of her dress.

"Still a virgin Cuby. Much to your dissatisfaction I'm sure." She laughed again and kissed me on the check. "I'll leave you boys alone. I have some work to do anyway."

"Come to the dark side my dear we have much more fun." I kiss her hand and just smiles pulls away. She leaves a last longing look at Apollo and then she's gone.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" I said to Apollo once she was gone.

"Sure."

"If you don't get her, mind if I take try my luck?"

"If you hadn't interrupted me I would have her." He said with finality. I changed the subject.

"I need to talk to you about the _incident. _ If you don't mind."

"I mind but you don't care. What do you want to know?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"My sister?" I nodded "I'm not sure. Spur of the moment decision really. Had I know all the trouble it would cause I wouldn't have kissed her at all." He gave a sort of exasperated sigh.

"Well, tell me this could Artemis be in love?"

"In love? With who?"

"You, my friend."

"No that's impossible. She's my twin that is just absurd…unless…" Apollo drifted off rubbing his chin. (cliché I know)

"Unless what?!?!" I urged him.

"She wouldn't…that would explain….but then why?"

"You're rambling my friend."

"She couldn't be in love with…..me. Could she?" He finally ended his ramblings with a question.

"That is what I need to know."

"I will find out. Now if you will excuse me."

Apollo walked out of his room and straight down the corridor toward Artemis room. I shook my head and headed toward my own room. I ran into Artemis on my way. I took a chance and tried to talk to her.

"Hello Artemis. Do you have a minute?"

"Um… not really I'm late. You see um…my uncle is waiting for me. So I have to go." She immediately started to walk away. I dared further grabbing her arm.

"It will only take a minute; really I only want to ask you a question." I implored her using a small amount of my power. I was surprised that I was able to use any which confirmed Mother's suspicion that she was indeed in love. Which is very different from the lust Athena was exuding a few short moments ago.

"You wouldn't happen to be in love would you now dear?" She started to refute and I stopped her. "No sense in lying my dear. I can feel it."

"Just don't tell anyone alright, please not yet. I'm not ready I have to talk to some people first. Please."

"Very well. But you only have three days. Until the summer solstice to relinquish your virginal status. How will be your choice. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes I understand."

"Excellent." I kissed her hand let her go. She ran from me but that was quite alright. The solstice was in three days and it was my turn to help Dionysus with the celebration and what a celebration it would be.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: Sorry this one is so late. I'm gonna try and wrap this up in five chapters or so.**

**Conscience: What about Aphrodite?**

**Leigh: All in good time my dear, all in good time.**

**Conscience: Come on tell me I can keep a secret.**

**Leigh: As I promised she will be avenged.**

**Conscience: *Gets down on hands and knees*Come on please?**

**Leigh: Wow. Okay we have to go now. Say goodbye Conscience.**

**Conscience: Goodbye Conscience.**

**Leigh: *Laughs***


	6. Summer Solstice

**ARTEMIS**

SUMMER SOLSTICE

I wandered down the corridors racked with fear. Tonight was the night of the solstice. I still haven't told anyone anything and Eros has promised to ruin me if I don't lose my virginal status by tonight or have proof of planning to after the party. I heard a voice calling my name, turned to see that it was my brother. I fought the urge run away from him and locked my muscles into place so that he could catch up with me.

"Where have you been hiding? I've been trying to find you all week." Apollo exclaimed taking deep breaths.

"That's funny I've been avoiding you all week." I mumbled under my breath.

"And why is that?" Apollo asked as he pinned me to the wall so I couldn't escape. I could feel his hot breath on my face and it made it hard to concentrate.

I was trapped so I tried my brother's impulsive nature hoping to use it against him. I leaned up to his face eliminating almost all the space between us. His face became worried like he was afraid of what I would do. This gave my more pleasure than I can describe, to finally have some power over him. It was different than having him out hunting with me at night as his punishment dictated. This was a power I had never wielded before, a woman's power. I held it over my flamboyant brother who had, had more lovers than I care to think about, and yet he was still vulnerable to me. I decided to test my new found powers and I kissed him. What was supposed to be a butterfly kiss to tease him ended up igniting our passions. He pressed me further into the wall ravaging my mouth, neck, and collar bone. I moaned for the first time, and the sound seemed to excite him, although it frightened me so I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He queried catching his breath and leaning away so he could look at me.

"Am I supposed to make that sound?" I asked staring at the floor. I cursed myself for getting carried away. All the power I had felt when we began let me with that moan, I knew nothing of these things and it was now painfully obvious to me that I was in too deep.

"Yes." He hooked a finger under my chin to raise my head. "In fact if you will allow me I intend for you to make a lot more." He laughed at my blush then picked me up and transported us to his room. "Now let's try this again, shall we?"

"Um…okay. What do I do?"

He smiled at my innocence before seating us on the bed with me in his lap. He kissed me tenderly as if he knew that I needed him to go slow. I made the noise again after awhile but wasn't scared this time so we were able to continue. The beauty of it all was that this was my first time and Apollo seemed intent that I enjoy it.

**EROS**

On my way to Dionysus' tavern I saw a crumpled Athena leaning against the wall. I squatted down next to her and saw that she was crying. It wasn't often that the mighty war goddess shed tears and when she did it was always in private.

"What's the matter baby?" I cooed at her. She looked up at me and latched onto the front of my tunic. She sobbed a few minutes soaking my shirt before I gently insisted on answer. "I'll make it better. Just tell me who to curse and it's done." She chuckled softly.

"Apollo. You can curse Apollo for breaking my heart, he is so impatient!" I raised a questioning eyebrow. "He is getting from someone else what I won't give him. Probably one of those damn nymphs he's so fond of, I just can't believe that right after I just forgave him for that whole Artemis fiasco he would do this to me again! He said he didn't care about sex, that he loved me anyway. But then he goes and does this! Screwing some whore, it is like I mean nothing to him." She deflated after her last statement.

"Aw, honey you know that isn't true. He loves you." I lied for her sake. Goddesses were always attached to whoever it was long before they were. It made infidelity a problem, the gods just couldn't resist, and that is what got Zeus in trouble all the time. "You don't know for a fact that it was him. You could have been at the wrong room or someone else was in his room. A number of things could have happened."

"No I heard him and his whore. I don't know who she is yet but I will." A vengeful anger renewed her strength and she stood. I followed suit staring intently into her eyes. There was a fire there the even I was afraid of and she wasn't mad at me, I secretly hope that she would never find out for Artemis' sake as I was sure it was hard enough for her to submit to her brother.

"Come on now love, how about this I will talk to Apollo for you and if it happened as you believe then you can be my date for the party."

"Alright." She marched off toward the training grounds and I smirked thinking that Ares was going to have quite a hard time beating her today.

When I finally reached the tavern of Dionysus the burly god was behind the counter filling up a glass for Ares. I took a seat next to him and Dionysus placed a chalice of wine before me. The war god looked in my direction and proposed a toast.

"To being single. May we never be tied down by the woman we bed." I clinked glasses with him and Dionysus joined us. We drank deeply from our cups them slammed them down.

"I wouldn't go to the training grounds today my friend." I tell Ares "Athena is in quite a mood today she believes Apollo to be cheating again only this time she was there to witness it. if you can call hearing witnessing."

"See that is just the thing I was talking about. She can't claim him in any sense because of that damn vow of hers. Yet she expects Apollo to abstain with her? Ridiculous, I'm going to go and spar with her." He stated to rise and Dionysus stopped him.

"Why in the name of Gaia would you do that didn't you hear him? She'll be on a rampage like you are normally. Do you have a death with or something?"

"Well there are two reasons why I must fight. The first is that when she is angry she cannot fight as well which makes it all the easier to beat her. Secondly the only one she will listen to as to her infatuation with Apollo is me. Surprising I know but there is a reason we go to the training grounds when we have a problem, it is to get advice from the other." Both Dionysus and I stared at him with disbelief the very idea that wisdom itself asked for advice from the raging idiot know only as war was laughable. Ares just shook his head and left us gaping after him.

"You here for you assignment list?" Dionysus asked me after finding his voice.

"Yeah just tell me what you what me to do it is my turn."

"Just tell your mother to stay away from the mead and send Poseidon straight to me when he arrives. Other than that enjoy the party, it isn't like I need help."

I nodded and went in search of Apollo he had a lot of explaining to do. I waltzed through the hallways and said hi to everyone I met along the way. I was in no hurry to interrupt Gemini so I wandered around taking the most out of the way path to his room that I could find. The trip took almost an hour when it would have normally only taking ten minutes. I rapped loudly on the door and I heard a shriek and a groan of frustration. Apollo opened the door a crack and slid out. I was able to catch a small glimpse of Artemis under tangled sheets and I smiled.

"Cuball you have the absolute worst timing." He seemed angry with me but he smiled slightly

"Yes well I had to make sure she kept her end of our little deal. She did, didn't she?"

"Yes I did." We both looked behind him to See Artemis standing there fully dressed and blushing. "I have some things to do before the party. Tell no one or you won't live to regret it. Understand?" I nodded. She kissed Apollo and left us staring after her.

"Well enjoy your ball and chain my friend because unlike Athena, Artemis will kill you if you cheat on her." He laughed and surprised me with his answer.

"I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to it."

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: She finally did it. I know you all wanted more details but that just isn't the kind of writer I am. I leave all the good stuff to your imagination.**

**Conscience: Well at least I have taught you that much. **

**Leigh: *rolls eyes* Yes mother.**

**Conscience: Behave. Now when do we get to the party?**

**Leigh: Soon, very soon.**

**Conscience: Fine. What about Aphrodite's revenge?**

**Leigh: An author never revels her plot.**

**Conscience: Not even to her conscience. *big puppy dog eyes* **

**Leigh: *Smiles* Nope.**


	7. Athena's Revenge

**ARES**

ATHENA'S REVENGE

I bumped into Artemis on my way to the training grounds her aura was changed so instead of quietly passing as I am sure she would have preferred I stopped her.

"So did he cuddle with you afterward or do I need to remove his third leg for you?" I asked her on the brink of laughter.

"The only third leg I need removed is Eros' but I doubt that you can help me in that instance. Besides there will be plenty of time for cuddling later like after the party for example." She was slightly smug and it added extra fire to her nature it would seem that Apollo would be good for her. I only hoped that Apollo wouldn't follow his father's footsteps and I would be able to convince Athena to leave well enough alone.

"Well I am glad that you are happy but I must be off so I can protect your new found happiness. Athena heard you and Apollo so she is on a mission to kill you. Although she doesn't know it's you yet."

"That actually works to my advantage I was on my way to speak with her anyway I shall join you. You are heading to the trying grounds I presume?" I nodded "Well then let's go we shouldn't keep her waiting." Artemis left without a backward glance so I had to catch up with her after the shock wore off.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Her responding smile was catlike but she didn't answer my question.

When we arrived at the training ground Athena was in a full rage throwing everything in sight. I put a hand in front of Artemis. If I was able to instantly sense the change in her aura then Athena would have no trouble picking it up. I feared for her safety. She only laughed and pushed me aside and walked up to Athena. I stood in horror as Athena's face lit up with recognition. She was the image of rage.

"Athena can I have a word?" Artemis asked seemly obvious to the anger rolling off of Athena's form.

"Of course you tramp. Maybe you want to tell me why you went behind my back and sold your virginity to Apollo just because I wouldn't." Athena's face was smug "You do realize that now that he has it he doesn't need you anymore and he'll come crawling back to me."

"Hmmm well considering the fact that he was shouting my name a few moments ago without a thought of you seems to be evidence against your bitter woman dreams. But allow me to assure you that if for whatever reason I am no longer enough to hold him he is free to return to you. However that is impossibility. What inquiring minds really want to know is why do what my sloppy seconds so badly?"

The smile was wiped right off Athena's face. I was about to drag Artemis from the room before she got hurt but Athena was just too fast for me today. She pounced on Artemis and there was a thundering noise as they fell to the floor. I rushed over but was unable to distinguish one from the other it was all hair pulling, punching, jabbing, and kicking. I reached down into the fray and plucked up one of them. Athena as I found out from her rapid thrashing to get back down to Artemis. Artemis was on the floor barely moving. Her face covered in blood she coughed up a little blood too.

**APOLLO**

I heard a crash come from the training grounds it wasn't usual and I didn't have a second thought about it if I hadn't remembered that Artemis was heading there. I jumped up from my bed and rushed towards the sound. As I arrived I saw Ares holding Athena in the air and saw Artemis on the ground.

"What happened?" I screamed to know one in particular. "Arti what did she do to you?"

"I told you…cough….not to…cough…call me…that."

I smiled down at her before asking Ares to take her to my room. I wanted some time alone with Athena. She had stopped her violent thrashing when I walked into the room so it was clear that she realized the mistake she had made. When we were finally alone she had managed to straighten herself to almost perfect and the fact that she had bothered disturbed me.

"What exactly did you hope to accomplish?" I asked her as I spit out the words as harshly as possible.

"She attacked me! I was only defending myself! She hates me cause I love you!" she threw herself at me and I was too much of a gentlemen to let her fall but I righted her all while keeping her at arm's length.

"My sweet baby sister attacked you? Unprovoked?" I raised an eyebrow at her as I released her. "Not likely. Do you want to know what I think happen?" I didn't give her a chance to respond. "I think a very jealous goddess wanted to punish me because after all the time we spent together I chose someone else. Did you think I would come back to you after you hurt her? Did you think that it would just be okay with me?" I stalked out of the room angrily. I knew that if I didn't leave right then I would strike her and that wasn't the kind of man I was. I heard her sobbing behind me and was unable to feel sympathy. I appeared in my room too frustrated to walk and I was a little anxious to see Artemis.

"I hope you didn't kill her. I don't think even I could get you out of that one." Artemis called to me as walked out of the bathroom.

"No I didn't. Are you alright." I asked worry coloring all of my features. She looked significantly better without the blood on her face but I was still concerned.

"I'm fine." I walked up to her and pulled her to my chest. She was trying to be tough but I could she her shaking. "Really I'm fine. She didn't hurt me that bad." She stopped trembling but I didn't let her go.

"You know Arti you two fighting over me turns me on a little." She glared for a moment then smiled.

"I'll meet you half way with that ridiculous nickname. Just not in public. Okay?"

"Deal." I sealed our agreement with a kiss.

THE END

**&&&&&&&&**

**Leigh: I finished the story. Gemini has a happy but corny ending.**

**Conscience: Yes very corny indeed. What about Aphrodite's revenge?**

**Leigh: Umm yeah I forgot about that.**

**Conscience: YOU FORGOT!!!!! **

**Leigh: *Looks down at feet* Well I started college and had a midterm but….**

**Conscience: No excuses. You promised us her revenge.**

**Leigh: If you would allow me to finish.**

**Conscience: Fine finish!**

**Leigh: I will start the sequel off with Aphrodite's revenge.**

**Conscience: *Bouncing up and down*THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!**

**Leigh: Umm….yeah. See you guys next time! **


	8. Sequel Annocement

**Leigh: Just encase you guys story alerted this one I want to know that the sequel is up**

**Conscience: Yeah she calls it Mischief, for some reason. But I can't figure it out.**

**Leigh: You powers deduction amaze me. What's 2 + 2?**

**Conscience: *Frowns* 4. **

**Leigh: Good. Now 3+3? **

**Conscience: 6**

**Leigh: Who are the two principle characters in the new story?**

**Conscience: Eris and Hermes.**

**Leigh: *Pats Conscience's head* Excellent. Why am I calling it Mischief?**

**Conscience: I don't know.*Light bulb appears above head* Oh! I get it! **

**Leigh: Good.**

**Conscience: You're going to hook up Hermes with Aphrodite!**

**Leigh: *Shakes head* You are hopeless. *turns and leaves***

**Conscience: No manners. Bye everybody enjoy Mischief!**


End file.
